This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to apparatus for alloying integrated circuit chips into standard packages.
In the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, silicon chips are bonded into semiconductor packages such as standard pin grid arrays or dual-in-line packages. This bonded is done at assembly stations where the chip and a ceramic header are heated to a temperature sufficiently high to fuse solder. The headers and the chips are both composed of materials that are subject to damage or cracking when subjected to high temperatures, especially when the change in temperature occurs rapidly. To avoid undue stress on the ceramic header it has been the practice to provide various fixtures for heating, alloying and cooling. However, these prior devices have been complex, required more operator time in manual operations, and yet produced excess thermal stress.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide improved methods of manufacture of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to provide improved assembly operations that are more efficient yet prevent excess thermal stresses on parts that are subject to cracking or other damage. Another object is to provide an improved assembly fixture for an bonded operation in which an integrated circuit chip is fixed to a ceramic header or the like for a standard semiconductor package.